Can You Imagine?
by moonlightonmalfoymanor
Summary: The appearance of Harry and Draco, together, at the wedding party for Ginny and Blaise comes as quite a shock for Lucius. HPxDM and mention of GWxBZ.
1. Chapter 1

Can you imagine?

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just letting them out to play. If they were mine, do you think the epilogue would be the way it is right now? No, neither do I.

A broad stairway led into the magically enlarged basement beneath the Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The banisters were richly decorated with flowers, the stairway itself was covered with a carpet that gave one the impression of standing on a cloud, gently drifting down towards the basement, where guests mingled between countless fountains. Right in the centre of the basement, a large area was cleared to create a dance floor, where couples twirled to the music performed by a gathering of enchanted instruments.

This was the setting for the party that was held to celebrate the marriage of Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini. The guest list they had come up with between the two of them was so long and diverse that it had sent Molly Weasley into a hyperventilating flurry of activity, as she tried to calculate if it would be at all possible to squeeze that many people into the Burrow and surrounding garden. Seeing Molly in such a state, after just a single glance at the list, was enough to convince the happy couple that a search for a different, and mainly larger, venue was in order.

In the end, it turned out they didn't need to search at all, as the twins were more than happy to offer the use of their basement. They went all out on it too, claiming they only had one little sister, so they only had one chance to get it absolutely perfect.

And perfect it was. They had enlarged the basement to the size of a ballroom that could put the Ministry ones to shame. They had even created a new entrance to the side of the building, so guests wouldn't have to come through the shop. Since it was August, they had managed to enlist the help of the Hogwarts' house-elves, who were delighted to prepare a wedding dinner for over two hundred guests. Countless tiny, sparkling faeries provided the main source of light, as they flitted around the room.

It was in the midst of all this perfection that Hermione Granger, in her blue, halter-necked bridesmaids dress, rucked up her skirt and fell to her knees in the middle of the dance floor, beside the still form of Lucius Malfoy.

The former Death Eater had frozen unexpectedly and completely during a waltz with Clarisse Zabini, the mother of the groom. From one moment to the next, the well-bred pureblood had forgotten about his dance partner and the fact that he was supposed to be dancing in the first place, as he gaped in a very sheepish and unattractive manner at the couple standing at the top of the cloudy stairway.

As far as Lucius Malfoy was aware, his son was a real ladies' man, without any intent of settling down in the near future. Therefore, it came as quite a shock to him to see his son standing at the top of the stairway, holding hands with none other than Harry Potter and staring at the dark-haired man as if the rest of the world did not exist. Lucius couldn't decide what was a bigger shock, the way his son stared at Harry Potter, or the fact that Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and all around Goody-Two-Shoes, obviously felt the same way about Draco.

The, in his eyes, absurdity of the situation finally became too much for the Malfoy patriarch, who clutched his chest in a dramatic fashion and, with an upward eye roll, fell to the floor and passed out immediately.

It was this chain of events that caused Hermione Granger to, albeit unwittingly, treat the now-formed audience to a glimpse of black, lacy underwear, while she attempted to kneel beside the unconscious aristocrat. As soon as her fingers detected the lack of a pulse, she started to perform CPR, while the unsuspecting couple, who had been the cause of the commotion, stepped from their cloud into the ballroom. By the time they had pushed their way through the circle of guests surrounding Lucius Malfoy, Hermione had managed to get his heart beating again and Malfoy Senior was already starting to come to.

He sat up, his blond, normally immaculate hair in wild disarray around his head, as the leather band that had held it together had come undone during the CPR. His clothes, likewise, had become rumpled and hung askew on his lithe frame.

He did not appear to notice any of it, as he remained seated in the middle of the dance floor, gaping at his son and the boy-wonder. The former had kneeled down beside his father, equal parts worry and confusion written across his face, as the latter had put both hands on Draco's shoulders, giving silent support.

For a long moment, father and son simply stared at each other, the staring on the part of the father interspersed with disbelieving glances at Harry Potter. After the sixth glance at Harry, Lucius suddenly appeared to shake himself out of it, as he stood up fluidly and glanced at the pair for one last time, before briskly walking away from them, towards the men's room. He effortlessly parted the crowd as he went.

After the party, several guests would swear they heard him muttering, 'Blasted champagne.'

It was as the crowd began to disperse and several couples picked up where they had left off on the dance floor, that Draco Malfoy stood up and turned around to be swept up in a hug by his love and husband of three weeks, Harry Potter. 'That went well,' he said as he rested his head against the other man's shoulder. 'I don't think he even saw the rings yet.'

Draco could feel Harry's breath in his hair as the other man replied, 'I'm not sure it's a good idea to tell him we're married tonight. He already had a heart attack, just from seeing us together. Top it off with the fact that he will have to accept that he owes his life to Hermione and Muggle CPR, and I'm fairly certain he's had enough for one day. I honestly don't think he'll survive another heart attack within twenty-four hours.'

Draco gave a wry grin and burrowed deeper into Harry's embrace, happy to feel his strong arms wrapped safely around him, before replying so softly that even Harry had to strain to hear him. 'If you think he'll have another heart attack when he finds out we're married, can you imagine what will happen when he finds out I'm pregnant?'

AN: I know I probably took a few liberties with Lucius just walking away after CPR, but hey, the guy's a wizard, there are bound to be perks…

I also know Draco probably seems a bit OOC, but since he and Harry are together, you can count on it that he changed anyway, and besides, he's pregnant, just blame it on the hormones… You have to admit though, he's cute this way, isn't he?

And last but not least, a very big thank you to Margé for beta-ing on such short notice. You're the best, love.


	2. sequel alert

Because so many of you have put this story on alert, I thought it would be nice to let you know that there is now a sequel: 'Just as he imagined.'

I hope you have fun reading it and merry Christmas to you all.

Moonlight


End file.
